A Hero's Heart
by Jinouga
Summary: Finn got tired of being a failure at his love life and being the hero of Ooo felt like he was only a tool to them. So he decides to leave but will Ooo be the same without him? If he returns does everything in Ooo is better or worst? And is he the same Finn or did he change? Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Three Years

_**It's summer so yeah I have lots of free time, This is my third fanfiction **_  
_**in just two weeks my Love Wars has hit a views of 6 thousand**_  
_**I don't know if that's low or high but its an accomplishment for me! :)**_  
_**This events is after the season 5 where it is confirmed that finn is already 15 when it ended.**_

* * *

Finn is sitting in a hill as the sun sets down he begins to think of himself and those around him.

-Finn POV-

Why do every girl I like has their own reasons, I tried reaching bubblegum but she keeps saying  
that our age gap is way to big but I'm 15 now, Marceline never takes me seriously , and Flame Princess has her own issues I cannot understand. "Does everything has to have a reason?" I question myself.  
"What if I just leave? Will they miss me?" Thoughts of everything that has happened is in my brain  
After my break up with FP, Slime Princess needs my help to act as her lover.  
"Can't they see how much it hurts.." I don't understand PB either  
she kisses me sometimes but act like its nothing and she keeps treating me like a child  
"Enough..." Marceline when I need her the most, treats me as if I'm not taking anything seriously  
Flame Princess too when she ask for my help to stop the coup attempt by Don John,  
She just ask me like nothing happened between us, as if I was a person who would just gladly accept anything she would or any of them ask me to do.  
"I know being a hero doesn't mean I'll get something in return like a girl or treasures"  
The pain that I'm feeling right now, It hurts so bad, I don't like it, I just wanna get rid of these feelings  
"I guess leaving this place for a while will be good for me, a little break from all this hero stuff."  
I stand up and head towards the treehouse, I realize that tears were dropping from my eyes as I think  
of how or if even they do care for me or think about me.  
I started to put all the books that I have on the table at the same time my bag and my provision,  
pulling out all the maps that I have I start to look for a place that none of Ooo has ever seen.  
I've searched for hours and found nothing, but just as I'm about to take a break from researching  
a paper fell. It's ancient probably a thousand years I guess.  
"World Map...uh I guess this is the world before the mushroom war." I grab every detailed map of Ooo and start comparing it to the World Map.

* * *

As finn is researching his newly found map, Finn did not notice that his bag is wiggling there came out  
BMO and his friend worm.  
"Why was finn crying?" BMO ask  
"I don't know why he was crying too,I guess he forgot that we've been playing hide and seek."  
"I better tell jake when he visits us here"  
"but will he believe you?"  
"I have recorded everything that finn had said." BMO said.

As they both sneak their way out finn has already finished his research.  
"The world sure is big, Ooo is just a part of a huge land and I can't read it it's too blurred."  
Then finn look confused as if something is missing  
"Fire Kingdom, Nightosphere, Lumpy Space are all missing?"  
Finn begins to wonder as to why there is no location of portals to the map.  
"Weird..." as he marks an island with much more little islands around it "I guess that's where I'm going"  
"Guess I'll leave a letter so that jake won't worry too much when I leave without saying a word."  
Finn started to write a letter for jake and anyone else that might look or worry about him.

* * *

"_Dear Jake,_  
_I'm just gonna go on an adventure alone. I need it badly_  
_Don't worry about me I'll be fine and I'll return someday _

_-Finn"_

* * *

"hehe I guess it's kinda lame but it will do."  
Finn heads out with his sword and bag and posted the letter on the door.  
as finn was walking towards the sun, BMO look out the window looking at finn who is fading as the seconds gone by.  
Finn is about to pass the candy kingdom  
"Should I-" Finn hesitated at going to the kingdom before completely leaving "No, I just want to be alone."

It took finn about a week to reach the coast, there are a few boats, and fewer people, I approach an old man who looked like a human but has furs and he seems to own one of these vessels.

"Hey gramps, can that boat take me to this island?"

"Now why would a young man like you go to an island like that only a few cities and most part of it is nature"

"just wanted some time alone.." finn looks to the ground.

"I see girl.. problems eh? haha! no worries I'll take you there and for free, guys like you deserves a break."

"Uhh... Thanks.."

As finn arrived he noticed that the city has little population most of them traders.

"Sure is quite lonely here.."

"Well yeah most of them are at Ooo, the people that live here just want serene and quite place"

"Perfect..." As finn gets his sword and bag and wave his hand to the old man " see ya later grandpa"

It was perfect for finn a place where nature rules and the people around him also wants the same  
a peaceful and quite place to stay, at night the people at the cities gather around the beach and sing songs of different sorts they dance around bonfires. During morning he goes around the island he trains or just look at how beautiful nature was, he jumps at waterfalls, swims at lakes , and the food there can be seen anywhere fruits vegetables and animals of all sorts. He started to learn how to hunt and use a bow and a spear.

One night he attended the night party which is held once a week.  
As finn look at the people around he sees couples, married people dancing together  
it reminded him of his romance as to where everything has failed even when he tried to do everything.  
And before finn could notice it, It was already three years ago.

In a bar within the city finn is drinking  
"It's been three years since I left Ooo, wonder what has change or who has..." as finn sighs and drinks another glass.

Finn has changed since the past three years he's hair, height , face, he himself has made huge changes  
not too muscular and not too thin just the right body, his golden hair grew a little longer just a little.

"I guess I've been gone for far too long.." as he speaks to himself he overhears two people behind him.

"yeah I guess Ooo's in trouble huh? The Flame princess being kidnapped by her own father."

"Excuse me but what are you talking about?" Finn interrupts the two people.

"tensions grew as flame king starts to retake his kingdom and with his daughter kidnapped that Cinnamon guy has no options left but to surrender."

Finn's eyes widened not because of hearing FP is in trouble but Ooo itself is.  
"If Flame King has made this bold move, does things took a wrong turn while I was gone?"

"I have to get back!" As finn hurriedly grab his gear and rides a boat towards Ooo.

It took days to get back to the coast of Ooo, The ship has just stopped and I hurriedly jump out  
and to my surprise.

"Princess Bubblegum?"

"Finn!" as the princess and a few banana guards were with her

She run towards me and gives me a hug.

* * *

_**hey guys I hope you enjoy this story, **_  
_**It's summer time! so I'll be updating much faster for my three stories **_  
_**Reviews are badly needed ! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2: It's more than that

_**Hey guys! I know I said I'll update 'Chemistry' next but I'll work on it as fast and good as possible.**_  
_**Some guys started to ask me about making Lemons i'm really not sure I don't think I can give you the pleasure of reading lemon but I'm gonna try sooner or later I think I'll surprise you guys.**_  
_**Thanks for the reviews! :)**_

* * *

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

_There he is just as me and my banana guards arrived he jumps out of the boat, He really did grow up_  
_after these three years his hair got a little longer, he became taller and he's so much cooler than the last time I saw him. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him._  
"Princess Bubblegum?" I heard him called my name "Finn!" I replied and subconsciously rush to him and hug him. But there's something wrong there is blankness in his eyes as if I didn't even matter to him.  
"Wh-what's wrong finn?" I took a stepback and look at his face, He smiles at me but there is no feelings to it. It was just like a fake smile and it hurt me even more.  
"I am needed here am I not?" He replied to me "Yes finn but what happened to you?"  
I tried to carress his face but he stop me, He grabs my hand with force and it hurt a little  
"Fi-finn! stop it hurts!" He let's go of me and the banana guards rush to my side  
"Stop.. I'm fine" I said which puts the banana guards at ease. Then I remembered everything.

**(Flashback 3 years ago)**  
Finn was gone for about a month when Jake came in the the tree house to check on his little bro.  
"Hey yo finn! wanna go hang out with marceline" Jake was replied with nothing but silence.  
Everywhere there is dust "Finn..." jake said worried as to what may have happen to his brother.  
"BMO!" the dog notice BMO who was just sitting there motionless, as Jake approaches BMO  
he sees a paper in which he was holding "Hey BMO what's that" the dog takes a loot at the piece of paper  
It was a letter from finn as he begins to wonder as to why would finn just left them  
"lil bro.." jake walks towards the door "I gotta tell bubblegum about this." "Jake! may I come with you?"  
"of course BMO" he grabs BMO and once he's out of the treehouse he turns big and begins to travel to the candy kingdom.  
As both jake the dog and BMO arrive peppermint butler greeted them  
"Sir jake and BMO would you like to meet with the princess?" "Yeah tell her I have urgent news."  
Peppermint butler leads them towards Princess Bubblegum's laboratory.  
"Princess! Jake is here to see you" Peppermint opens the door only to see the princess working  
on her experiments as usual, looks like she didn't notice them even entering the room.  
Jake moves towards PB's back and puts the letter in front of her face.  
"Huh?" She grabs the letter "Oh hey jake where's finn?" the dog just looks at her with a sad face.  
Bubblegum reads the letter and after she finishes reading it "Why would finn just leave?"  
As PB and Jake tries to figure out why, BMO played a video when finn was still sitting in a hilltop.  
_"Why just why? I gave them everything and they don't even consider what it is that I'm feeling"_  
Tears began to burst from finn's eyes he tries to fight them back but just completely lost it.  
_"PB keeps rejecting me but she kisses me I-I don't understand, she.. she holds my hand and I like it no I love it but it's like nothing happens afterwards. She keeps saying that I'm too young but why would she give me kisses sometimes." _the princess puts a hand in her mouth "Oh.. Finn..." as sadness compels her heart. _"It's the same with Marceline one time I even tried to ask her to go the couples night she said she didn't like me that way it hurts but after that night she kissed me I-I-I can't even understand them anymore_  
_No! I don't wanna understand them anymore" _Finn begans to go crazy he started punching the ground he accidentally hit a rock which causes his hand to bleed.  
_"*sighs* And when Flame Princess and I started going out it was her matrix and her issues with lies _  
_I know it was my fault but she didn't even forgived me and after a while she'd just go to me and ask for my help!? I'm not a tool! I-I'm also a person..." _ Finn started crying slower.  
_"I'm losing it...I gotta have some alone time for myself and forget all about this messed up life that I've had"_  
BMO ends the video "That is all I got, Finn stands up and grabs the bag I thought we were still playing hide and seek." "It's ok BMO" Jake said while tears are dropping from his eyes. Bubblegum was speechless and crying at the same time at how his hero really felt, from the outside a joyous young man off to become a hero slaying bad guys and stuff he was tough kid but on the inside a fragile heart in which she is one to blame for breaking it, she drops down and tears fall in her eyes, there was no noise she is just looking  
at nothing. Thoughts ran through her head of how Finn saved her life and all of Ooo many times and she, for just one time couldn't return the favor she thought kissing him would make finn happy but no it only made him confused. "Bro..." "PB you've hurt finn if he returns or if he even bothers to return say you're sorry" She started crying at that time "It's not like that I loved him! but he's still too young... remember one time that I even had to sacrifice one of my people just to save him! He's only fifteen and he's willing to sacrifice his life for me and you." "I'm sorry PB I didn't mea-" PB pats his head  
"I-I know jake that's why I've decided to find finn."

**(End of Flashback)**

**Finn POV**

_"She's about to touch my face.. I want it.. I've waited years for these... No! No! No! I-I don't want to feel confused again I've had enough! I-I won't be able to bear those feelings anymore."_  
I grab her hand in which she said "Fi-finn! stop it hurts!" I didn't realize that I've put some strength.  
"I'm sorry princess" I've tried my hardest playing my poker face It hurts but It's much better than feeling what I've felt before.  
"I've heard there's trouble in the Fire Kingdom?" she replies "Yes Fla-" I cut her off "I already know.."  
"Finn... I'm sorry for what I di-" "Stop princess I don't want to hear it" if I hear her sorry now I may break and I'll be back to the way I used to be.. "I'll do this alone don't tell anyone of my arrival I don't want your stupid parades celebrations anymore." She approaches me " Then why do this?" That question hit me  
"I really don't know I guess it's my responsiblity." Yeah! why do this I don't understand myself either.  
"No finn, It's more than that."

* * *

_**Hey guys I really hope you like this chapter! :3 **_  
_**Don't forget to leave a review **_  
_**Thanks for the favorites and follows and the reviews they are all keeping me alive lol.**_  
_**I also have 2 more other stories check my profile if you have time :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue mission and a date?

_**Late update sorry had a problem with this story, someone message me about copying a story.**_  
_**I don't copy from others if I do I'll have their permission and give them credits for it like I do when modding at skyrim I never forget to give credits to those that gave me their 3D model or exoskeleton etc. Fortunately I have talk with the writer and we cleared things up it was absolute coincidence but still iIt kinda hurt my feeling that there's something like that without me knowing. Like I always put on my stories PM me or put a review if you have comments or questions. But I'm really glad it worked out after all.**_

* * *

As they walk towards the Candy Kingdom the princess discusses about the things that happened in Ooo  
while finn was away.

"We lost our contact with the lemon kingdom , some says The Earl is gathering a massive lemon army."  
"What of lemonhope?" while finn searches his bag "I couldn't find him." As the princess stares  
at finn who is searching something on his small bag "Do you have something that I can eat?"  
finn ask subconsciously, the princess has nothing to offer except "I have this.." she took a piece of her hair and gave it to finn. "Thanks I can't eat it but it'll help me lessen my hunger" he started chewing on it like it was a simple piece of gum. PBs eyes widened she never expected that one.  
_What the Glob!? Finn just ate my hair I mean I did offer it but he really chewed on it. It's getting a little hot here, Calm be calm... deep breath take some deep breath.._  
"*coughs* so what's the plan?" he continues to chew on my gummy hair "plan for what?"  
"The fire kingdom?" finn snaps his finger calmly there is no sign of excitement again just blankness  
"I'll do this alone it'll be a simple snatch and extract" "Do you really expect you can sneak in there?"  
"yes.. yes I do" Finn is comfortable of his skills that he trained while he was away, learning to hunt  
alone in that island was tough if you want to eat fruits or vegetables you have to learn how to see the difference wether it is poisoned or not or it has gone bad or even if it was contaminated  
And if you want meat you have to be silent and quick wether it'd be bow or blade or throwing knives.  
Still even if you master archery or the swords you still gotta have a contingency plan you have to lay down traps, yeah sure you can work and buy food from the very few cities that existed there but it was to boring for finn, plus living in the jungle for some time made him clear his head, he can focus better and can make quick decisions.

"Okay finn I'll trust your judgement but my banana guards will outside the borders of the fire kingdom  
in case things will go for the worst. "Uh-huh... sure whatever you say.." PB release a sigh  
"You can stay in my castle for the night, also take what you need I... I need some air."

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

I walk into my room, locked the doors and jump into my bed. I couldn't hold on to it much longer  
the pain that my chest is feeling right now. Tears burst as I cover my face with a pillow so no one would  
hear my cry. "_I know it's my fault but he doesn't have to treat me like that. He's not cursing me or anything but it's like he never knew me when I try to talk to him..." _  
"I-I'm so sorry finn..." as I cry I hug my pillow tight.  
_"I don't care if he doesn't love me but can we just please get back to the way we used to be?"_  
I continued to cry and cry and cry I never knew what time it was but it's really late then I feel someone  
sitted on my bed. I was startled and quickly check who it is..  
"Finn.."

**Fire Kingdom**

"You guys won't get away with this!" some screamed into the heaven as he was locked up in a dungeon  
"I should kill you right now, you're all soft and weak" as the Flame King tries to get close to him  
he moves back from the heat that he immense.  
"Without your flame shield on you're nothing... Hmm what did she calls you again.?" Flame king wonders  
"Ooohhhh... That's right "It's Cinnamon Bun" as CB tries to battle the heat "Where is she!?"  
"Don't worry I'll make sure she's taken care of." as Flame king exits the dungeon "Keep an eye on him"  
"Yes my king" a flame guard responded "All of you" added by FK as ten more guards hailed on him.  
_"Princess Bubblegum you're my last hope"_

In an unknown location in the Fire Kingdom a special dungeon is made just for a certain person.  
It's walls covered with the strongest and thickest flame shield anyone could muster.  
"Be quite!" a guard shouting at a girl who's crying in her tries to cover the noise she's causing  
_"Finn... where are you I need your help.."_

**Candy Kingdom**

Dawn came as the Candy Kingdom is still asleep and so does the rest of Ooo  
Finn walks out of the castle and into it's garden. He took some time for himself before going on a rescue mission "Man I really missed my grass blade" as finn remembers how he lost it.  
"That butt wizard took the curse off, good thing I was still able to defeat him."  
On a bench he put his golden sword which is now looking good as new as well as a cloak  
"I hope I can resist the temperature there.." as he puts his food on his bag a little candy person  
was outside and is looking lost. "Hey kid are you lost?" the kid nods as finn realized he's crying all night  
"Don't cry kid so where's your house?" as the kid pointed two banana guards came from the same direction they both approached finn "Sir we are looking for that kid all night long." "Oh." finn replied  
Finn handed the kid to the banana guards and those two guards quickly took off to return the kid home.  
On a balcony someone is watching finn "He's still a hero at heart" the pink princess smiles  
and was totally relieve that finn is still finn.

**Finn POV**

Morning came and I'm long gone travelling towards the Fire Kingdom will take half a day without break  
so taking off three to four hours before morning was a good call.  
"I'll reach the Fire Kingdom around five in the morning I'll have a one hour window to find her... and him."  
I took a few breaks and after half a day of travelling I did reach the Fire Kingdom and I had a twenty minutes extra time. "This is better.."I put on my cloak started to sneak my way and I knew it's gonna be hard guards are patrolling time to time and the extreme heat says that I won't last long if I stayed here longer without a flame shield. _"I'm pretty sure she'll be in her glass prison again."_ I started crawling and sneaking my way towards the castle luckily at that time there were no guards, "this is the throne room and there are no guards?" as I soon realized that no one is there "Where is she?" I started to worry as for every second my windows is closing and if I'm found out I'll have the entire army of the Fire Kingdom on my ass..I started to panick a little "Dungeon... dungeon where is it?" I calm myself and focus and quickly found the dungeon. "Eleven guards huh? I guess she's here." knocking them out one by one was so easy it took me less than a minute plus there is no alarm at the dungeon even if I get caught I'd just defend the only exit. "Flame Princess!" I search every cell "Finn! Over here!" I run towards that cell and break it with force. "CB! Where's FP?" "I'm not sure but I have an idea to where she might be."  
He isn't surpised that it was I who came to rescue? I mean sure ever since the Don John coup attempt we haven't seen each other again but come on no word has reach you I'm pretty sure she too didn't know  
I left. _"That kinda hurts" _I laugh...

"CB only fifteen more minutes before sunrise we need to hurry!" We started to run faster "There it is!"  
They saw an isolated building with guards all over it. "CB you're right good job." Finn suddenly realized that CB has changed a lot since he left he's like a responsible man now unlike when he was still at the Candy Kingdom where he did absolutely nothing. We approach it as fast and as stealthy as we could.  
_"The building is only one storey and if the guards are not that many we can easily do this."_  
"Two guards guarding the door... too easy... I'll handle this" Finn said  
Finn throws a stone distracting the two guards as he run towards them he kneed the guard in his face instantly knocking him out and he quickly jumps on the other guard and before the guard could even respond a fist was already flying towards his temple. "CB let's move!" their window is closing fast.  
They break through the door and alarms went on signaling the whole Fire Kingdom of the break out currently happening.. Fire King quickly mobilizes his troops towards the prison to where FP is.

**Finn POV**  
"CB go get FP!" while I hold out the three remaining guards, they were strong and were really good.  
I realize that our window is now close I'll have to go with the contigency plan.  
CB came running towards me with FP on his back just as I finished the three guards.  
"Fi-Finn!?" she moves closer to me "No time let's move!" I started running towards the exit and I can see that an army is coming at us and fast, real fast. They've just got out of the prison  
"Get out of here now!" I pushed flame princess towards the border CB nods at me "Finn! what are yo-" CB carried her and started running.. Jake 2 suddenly appeared and gave them a lift and me facing the army..  
"oh glob... bad idea finn bad idea..." firewolves rushing towards me I knew this could be the end  
I'm confident of my skills but facing around twenty firewolves then after that an army? that's ridiculous.  
ground started to shake then in the blink of an eye everything's gone black.

**Flame Princess POV**

"Let me go!" CB tightened his grip on me "Finn's in trouble let me go!" I struggled but was too weak.  
"Even if I let you go you're too weak.. too much time from that place has made your fire weak" CB said  
I couldn't agree with him more but I just can't let finn fight alone he'll die in there.  
_"Finn please be alive.. for me.."_

**Finn POV**

"Finn... finn..." I hear someone calling my name but I can't open my eyes I'm too afraid of what I'm about to see.. "Oh.. I'm dead aren't I?" Then I feel someone grabs my cheek I slowly opened my eyes  
"Princess Bubblegum?" I studied the area and realize I was in a worm she'd used to rescue us from the sand city.. _Boy am I glad to be alive.. Peebs... she's prepared everything and saved me.._  
"Thanks.." I put a hand on her shoulder "I owe you one.." I said in a somehow emotionless tone.  
"Like heck you do.. you have to take me out.." I'm startled as to what she said "li-like a da-date?"  
"uh-huh" she smiles at me it was something new her smile that is.. I felt like it's from the bottom of her heart. "Fine.." as I scratch my head but the thought about getting hurt was brought up again by my mind  
I'm scared and a little happy at the same time.

* * *

_**Here it is chapter 3 Hope you guys enjoy it. It may not have too much drama right now but next time there will be! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: He'll do what?

_**While I'm still doing nothing I've decided to make a new chapter while it's still on my head **_  
_**It's freakin hot in here... . **_  
_**Can somebody message me I'm thinking of adding Lemon to this story and I'm not quite comfortable if I can give you guys the exact amount of feeling you have when reading a lemon.**_  
_**And also reviews please if you guys want lemon on this story as well..**_

* * *

**Finn POV**

As the worm still continues to dig us out of the fire kingdom territory it kinda got a little awkward between the two of us. "Princess.." I scratch my head "Mhm?" As she looks to me smiling while there's a thing in her head I don't know what but it seems that's controlling the worm. "nothing.." "I.. I see.." she said and it got more awkward I know I don't want to feel hurt again but there's something that's pulling me again and it's only getting stronger. _"It's not that I don't want to love again I'm just afraid of what might happen.."_  
"Finn thank you for forgiving me I know I or we don't deserve it but I really hope things will change." she said.

**(Flashback)**

I walk through the halls of the candy kingdom a bit lost to be precise "Great... just great.." I start to get annoyed as to why this castle is like a maze it never occured to me when I was still serving Ooo and the princess. I came across a door which is sort of similar to me _"Oh yeah.. this is PB's room"_ I immidiately decide that I'll leave but as I hear a faint cry it intrigue me, I put my ear on the keyhole as I hear Princess Bubblegum crying. _"Come on! does she have to do that?" _I know it's kinda my fault for being cold to her as sonn as I arrived but I just can't think of a way for me to stop thinking about the past and my feelings for her when I look at her. "Glob..." as I sigh I opened the door as quitely as possible, all of the lights on the hallway was dim and the light can only be notice a little. I stared at her as I see her cry I can feel my heart being teared apart and it also hurts me to see her in that state. I sit beside her and she's startled by the sudden weight on her bed. "Finn.." as she sits beside me._ "I'm just gonna say my sorry and leave." _  
I give her a hug and whispers in her ear. "I'm sorry peebs I didn't mean to be such an ass it'-" she rubs my hair it kinda felt good "I understand finn.. it's our fault for not noticing how you truly feel." She started stroking my face and I can see that she has calmed down from all those crying and she moves her face closer to mine "Finn I-I-I lo-lo-" "Stop." I said "I can't right now.." she moves back a bit her face was a bit red. "I understand finn.." as I stand up and was about to leave the room but she suddenly hugs me from behind her hug was tight, really tight "please just at least let me have this moment.." and I did let her hug me a minute later "Good night finn" "night princess" My face is all red and I didn't turn around to let her see me in a state like this I closed her door and again walk through the hallways "Glob! I forgot to ask her where's my room!" I'm really annoyed at myself letting the moment get through me.

**(End of Flasback)**

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

_"I'm truly glad he's forgiven me I've told marceline about the situation but not to Flame Princess she didn't kinda like me when I visit her or even if I send someone she'd just reject it. I even tried to get a hold of CB_  
_but he too didn't listed to the messenger or the mail itself. I hope finn could forgive Marcy she's devastated when she heard why did finn leaved us, she never went out except to get some food she became a shut in_  
_even when Ice King visits her she'd just yells at him to leave"_

"Fi-" I was cut off as he suddenly speak "Princess just keep lookingat the road I'll just change my clothes"  
"Can't it wait finn?" He scratches his head "Well.. I receive some burns and cuts plus my clothes stink form my sweat." "Fine" blushing a little as I continue to look at the road.  
_"There's no road you big dummy.. We are underground" _ since it's a little dark the windshield reflected to the back of me seeing finn changing his clothes I can see he really did have some burns it didn't look too bad but still that's gotta hurt. "Sneaking your way into a land filled with fire and lava that's crazy."  
"Mhm." as he sits beside me again, "According to my map we are now outside the Fire Kingdom"  
He gives a sigh of relief that it's over. well at least for today. "Finn.. Flame King wouldn't let this go away."  
Finn nods in agreement that they'll come back and has to fight them again "It'd be a good thing you weren't caught or known who help them break out I can keep both of them safe inside the castle"  
After that things got silent again finn may have forgived me but it doesn't mean that were back to the way we used to be. Finally we have risen after being underground for so long.

**Flame Princess POV**

Jake 2 was flying as I continue to struggle from Cinnamon Bun's grip but I'm feeling too weak whenever I try to go berserk they'd pour water into me and it hurts really bad.  
_"Finn has come for me again after all these years and this happened!? I've waited all these years for him but why won't he visit me at least once a week or a month it wouldn't hurt him right? I've told him we can still be friends so that he may still try and fight for me but after I ask for his help from the coup attempt he never returned. Why finn!? Why!?" _After flying for a while we could see the border between fire kingdom and the grass land "Finn are you okay?" CB puts a hand on my shoulder "It's the job of a hero to do this."  
I wanted to argue with him but he's correct finn is the champion of Ooo and any day can be his last  
It's the sad truth about his life _"Please be alive finn! I'll come for you and I'll retake my kingdom."_  
Jake 2 set as down as we arrived at the grass land there we take a break before we ask for princess bubblegums help. I just sit there hugging myself trying to stop the thoughts of finn being tortured by my father. He became more evil while he's in that cage I don't know why but people also started to rebel about my no lies and secret law. "We need to move again Princess.." CB said and as I stand the earth started to shake violently then explosion or well it sounded like one which causes Me , CB and Jake 2 to lose our balance. "Princess get behind me!" riding Jake 2 and drawing his lance as he got in front of me.  
As the dust slowly vanishes two figures can be seen and as it clears.  
"Finn!" tears dwell up on my eyes as a rush to his side giving him a hug "Hey FP you're cold.." was all he said.  
_"Fi-finn..? Hey FP after all that's happened? Finn?" _I look directly into his eyes as he too did the same then he pushed me away "You guys will stay at the candy kingdom and avoid any fire people see you."  
"Thanks Finn" CB said as he offered me to ride on Jake 2.

**Marceline POV**

"Finn!" I saw him just outside of my cave all grown up now I rushed to him as he rush towards me as he heard my voice, we both hug each other tight, _"Oh... How I miss his scent.." _"I've missed you marcy" he said as he stroke my face and touches my lip "Fi-" I was stop by his lips touching mine, he started kissing me caressing my face, stroking my hair, he started going a little aggressive as he begins using his tounge.  
it's twirling inside my mouth as I try to level with him I began using my tounge as well. It's a moment I'll never forget then we stop to breath some air "Let's do it inside" I said giggling as finn carried me and heads towards my house, "Marceline you're mine as I'm yours." I nodded and giggled as he started kissing me on my neck and is only going south I bit my lip from the pleasure he's giving me but a noise suddenly  
erupted it's annoying.  
I opened my eyes only to realize my alarm clock wasthe one causing the noise, I was dreaming, I sit up and feel at how wet am I below.  
_"Why didn't I let him love me when he tried going for me? Why?" _I grab my bedsheet and just throwed it in my room. My room was all dirty, I haven't done my laundry nor did I do house chores my house was literally a mess ever since Bonnie told me about finn leaving, I didn't know what to do anymore. I sighed a little annoyed about my dream being interrupted. "guess I'll visit bonnie today." It's been two years since I last visited Bonnie but I guess today just for today I'll have some fun. I took a shower, dried my hair and grabbed my anti-sun equipment and head towards the candy kingdom.  
As I arrived I turned invisible and head towards Bonnie's room only to find that peppermint butlet was there cleaning it. "Hey where's bonnibel?" He was quite startled from my sudden appearance "Oh marceline"  
as he took deep long breathes._ "Oh yeah I almost forgot they explode when scared."_  
"The princess has gone after Master Finn as he tries to save the Flame Princess" he said.  
"Oh.. oka- WAIT WHAT!?" "The Princess has gone aft-" "I know what you said but FINN!?" my eyes widened at this sudden turn of events "yes master finn arrived recently he slept here for one night and heads towards the fire kingdom." I crash through the windows forgetting it's closed finn is here I have to see him. "Finn! I'm coming!" I quickly retreated back to the room as the sun was at its peak even with my anti-sun I can feel my skin burning. "guess I'm waiting here."

* * *

Finn and company can now see the Candy Kingdom, it's still the same only a few changes like new houses and it expanded but not that much but the gumball guardians is still the same.  
"Princess I'll return to the treehouse for now I think you can handle this on your own" finn said.  
"Okay finn but don't forget about our promised" as PB wink at finn  
"Mhmmhmm." as he walks away waving his hand facing his way home.  
"What promise?" FP curiously asked.  
"Oh.. he's taking me out on a date." PB giggles  
"He'll do what!?"

* * *

_**Guys what do you think if I add lemon to this story? please leave a review about your thoughts and comments as always please enjoy this story! **_  
_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews I love them all! *Bows down* **_


	5. Chapter 5: Lust of a Vampire Queen

_**So it's been three days since I last updated this story. Sorry things got a little busy plus right now me and Nephilim King Michael are about to do a collab! I'ts gonna be fun! Here is chapter 5**_

* * *

It was around three when Princess Bubblegum , Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun reached the Candy Kingdom.  
"Well here we are, Cinnamon Bun you can roam the kingdom anytime you want but Flame Princess can't"  
"If you think your going to keep me in here then you a-" FP was cut off by CB as he starts to push FP towards the castle "She is right princess, we can't risk you getting kidnap or much worst.. assassinated." Flame Princess hates to admit it but they're both right but still it hurts now she can see Finn but only when he visits the kingdom.  
It started to rain then they all started to run towards the castle, As its doors opens "What's up Bonnibel?" Marceline stands there grinning at the surprised PB "What are you doing here?" she asked as Marceline scans who was with Bonnibel _"He's not here huh? There's one place where he would be I'm pretty sure of it."_ Marcy thought "Oh nothing I guess I'll just go home seeing you have some guest here." As she floats outside not afraid since it was raining hard and the sun is covered "That would be best." Bonnie said.

Meanwhile Finn is on his way to his old treehouse it started to rain hard "Oh come on! really!?" as he looks up in the sky, running towards the treehouse which is very near. As he enters his treehouse he quickly removes his shirt and his bear hat. "This thing got pretty small" He said "Gonna have to find a new one." Then he move towards the kitchen putting a water on a pot and begins heating it. He the sits as his couch only to see that not only his house was cleaned but everything in it, No dirt at all as if someone was still living here.  
"Must be Jake..." as he started to sleep tired from all that has happened.

**Finn POV**

I started to wake up from the sound of boiling water. "Crap! I forgot I was heating something up." I run towards the kitchen and turn off the fire, "I guess a nap for only a few minutes." I pour the hot water on to a cup that has coffee beans in it, After making my coffee I walk towards the couch but passed through the mirrors first.  
Man my hair was messy and I still have the face of someone who just woke up, well I really just did woke up.  
After a few minutes of relaxing and drinking my coffee I heard a knock on my door. I give out a sigh as I walk towards my door it was still raining really hard and it's not about to stop for some time.  
I opened the door. "Marce-" before I could response her lips was on mine "M-Mar-" I tried to speak to her but she just started kissing me more passionately so I returned to her the favor, I started to use my tounge and forced my way through her mouth I can see that I caught her by surprise I swirl my tounge around her mouth as I explore every inch and place inside her, As we continued kissing each other she was crying at the same time.  
A part of me tells that I was gone and when I've return your like this and what happens after this NOTHING!?  
and the other part of me says to just go for it, So I did just go for it I've never experience anything like this, well I saw someone did it while I was in that island but nothing more that just a little peep. I started to put a hand inside her tank top and carress her breast she lets out a moan as she continues to kiss me, She started rubbing my crotch while she breaks out from our kiss looking for air then she resumes it by licking my neck ,it was pure pleasure that I felt and she only licked my neck I started to stroke her hair as I play with her earlobe again she lets out a moan at that point I decided to stop carressing her and get started working below I first teased her with a single finger and a slow swirling movement "Ah... Do-don't tease me Finn!" as saliva falls out of her mouth.  
She's literally drooling I just can't believe it the Vampire Queen drools in front of me. She started to get undress and bits her lower lip, _"She's looking at me full of lust! Has she ever saw me like that? Or just some toy? Or more than that?" _I started to question myself because she's acting really weird. "Oh well.." I said as I approach her,  
I sneeze right in front of her face then came a long awkward silence. "Way to break it Finn.." she said to me  
"Can't help it I slept while I was really wet." "Then let's continue this on the bathroom?" Again she looks at me full of lust but is love in there? She started to grab me bridal style as we float our way to the bathroom fully nude. "Give it to me Finn!" she didn't waste her time as she turned on the hot water. My member was fully erect  
as she started to put her mouth in. up and down as she was working on my shaft I really did felt nothing but pleasure my body and mind was going numb did this things really feel good as in this good, But she stopped as I look at her I see nothing but her firm ass I started to slap it and she lets out a satisfying moan "Hurry Finn!" she said, So I give it to her I thrust her insides with all I've got then her whole upper body just fell on the tub, I saw her face, her tounge was out and she looks like she's going mad with pleasure but that didn't stop me I continued not a hint of stopping. She started to go back to her original position as she put both her hands in my face  
I locked her arms with mine and started going faster and harder. "No! St- I- can't- a-mo-more! more Finn more!"  
I let go of one of my hands and started to grope her ample breast I pinch her nipples and she releases a louder more satisfying moan. Something was coming out of my member "I'm coming!" "Just give it to me Finn!" and before I knew it I released my cum inside her. We were both lying down on the top as my feet was on top of her ass and her feet touching my member. She stands up and was about to lay down beside me but she slips and bit my neck "Ow! What the! Marcy!" I felt it she drank some of my blood "Oh Glob! Finn I'm sorry I didn't mean.."  
Then her eyes started to glow bright red and she started to look at me differently but still kinda the same.  
"Fi-fi-finn ru-run hu-huma-human blood s-stron-g ap-aphrod-si-ac!" "A what now?" then she just jumps on top me and and puts my member inside her pussy and just kept on thrusting "Wh-a- ah!" this time I was the one who lets out a moan, Thus she just continued to thrust deeper and harder with each thrust.

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

"Where's Finn he should be here now.." I was growing impatient with every second that has pass.  
"He better not be sleeping!" as I tap my feet _"Where the glob is that boy!?" _ while waiting I had thought of everything that has happened today and what came to my mind was Marceline being here.  
"It's weird that she's here..." I remembered her face scanning at us when she saw us.  
[Flashback]

As I learned about Finn leaving us, I decided that telling Marceline about this is also important she's also a friend of Finn and I have to tell her the reason why.  
I arrived at her house. I can see her in the window wearing her usual attire I knock on her door and she answered  
"So rare for Bonnibel to visit me here.." she smirks at me "It's about Finn" wasting no time I quickly told her  
everything, She kneels on the floor and started crying "Don't worry I'll find him.." I said to her while giving her head a little pat. "I messed up! I didn't had enough time..." she started crying more and I was intrigued about this  
"about what Marceline?" "Well after I knew about his break up with that flame girl, I'm planning to confess..."  
_"Please not love, not love , not love!" _I took a deep breath "Confess what?" "that I... I love him.."  
[End of Flashback]  
"I have a bad idea about this!" I started running towards the treehouse.

* * *

_**What do you guys think of the Lemon scene? I'm really sorry it should have been better. It was already on my mind and when I started writing about that part *poof* everything was gone DAMN YOU BRAIN!**_  
_**Just tell me if it's okay or I just pulled it off or it's really bad?**_


	6. Chapter 6: Scorcher

_**So yeah I've noticed how short the Lemon was last time, like I said I'm not that skilled in writing lemons yet**_  
_**so please just wait for me to get the hang of it. :3 But did you guys like chapter 5? I hope so :)**_

* * *

_****_**Finn POV**

I wake up feeling the coldness in my body, I realize I was still in the tub filled with water and a certain paled skin  
vampire girl was all nude and is snuggling me. _"What the glob happened?" _I remembered what we did but  
it was like I wasn't myself at that time, I tried to move ontly to feel her breast on my chest it was wonderful  
her big ample breast was touching my body so I did my best not to wake her up. After getting out of the tub  
I carried her to my room and put a blanket on her. "I hope it wasn't just that Marcy" I stroke her hair and hoping  
to glob that she didn't come here just to fuck. I put on a towel around my waist and head down.  
It's already night by the time I woke up the rain has stopped and the moon was shining brightly I grab my cold  
coffee and decided to walk outside _"I forgot to change... Oh well it's not like anyone is around" _ I took a sip  
from my cold coffee and open the door there stood an angry Bubblegum as I spill the coffee that was inside my  
mouth directly into her face. "Pr-pri-princess Bubblegum!" she took a deep breath as she wiped the coffee  
off her face, her dress was all wet too "What are you doing?" she ask me I thought for a second if I was supposed  
to something important but nothing came to my mind. "Drinking coffee?" she slaps my face and entered the treehouse "We were supposed to go on a date remember?" she frowned at me.  
_"Date..? date? date? what da- Oh.. shit."_ I just smiled at her innocently "I-I was ju-just about to go hehehe"  
she sighs "No.. you complete forgot about it.. and I'll use your bathroom it's your fault I'm dirty like this."

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

_"I can't believe it he completely forgot about his promise, ugh.." _ I begin to wash myself inside his bathroom.  
It was kinda disgusting of me to wash upon his used water but I was loving it, it was Finn was touching all  
parts of my body. _"Finn... finn... please just be mine..." _ After a few minutes I stood up only to step on something.  
It was a black lace bra, I grab it "Marceline..." and rush towards Finn's room only to see Finn fully naked and was  
about to change. "What the! Peebs!" he tries to cover his manhood as I blush and looked the other side only  
to see Marceline sleeping on his bed. "Finn what's the meaning of this?" Marceline begins to wake up  
"Oh hey Bonnie" "What did you do Marceline.." she just shrug and smiled at me as she float towrds Finn and give  
him a passionate kiss I feel like I was left out it hurt so much that the pain was almost physically hurting me.  
"Princess! I-I don't know why but it felt like I wasn't myself when that happened.." he said that while giving me a hug "Marcy did you use your charm on him?" I said "What's a charm?" Finn ask me  
"Charm is a power that vampires used to seduce humans it's not a love potion but close to it.." then Finn gave  
a dissapointing look as he laughs nervously "I knew it... I-I need some time alone."  
"Okay but please don't do anything stupid okay?" He nods as I give him a kiss on his forehead.  
"Remember Finn you're mine , I already drank your blood" as her tounge run across her lips.  
Then we both went outside "I'm disappointed with you Marceline..." "Hey even you were planning this!"  
I blushed from the embarrassment that she have alredy read my move.

Meanwhile in the Fire Kingdom, Fire King has gathered his council and his best generals.  
"Finally! A valid reason to invade the rest of the grassland!" As all of them laugh  
"Come inside!" FK suddenly yells then a tall humanoid fire elemental walks in  
"Assassinate Finn the Human..." As the fire elemental bows "Don't fail Scorcher!" FK yells at him.

* * *

_**So that's about it for now, I know there wasn't any lemons but this story is about his love life again and being confuse all over again lemons will certainly appear but not too much that every chapter will have one :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Where will I sleep?

_**Chapter 7! Enjoy**_

* * *

**Finn POV**

It's already past midnight and I'm still awake, I was kinda expecting what me and Marcy did was just a simple thing for her what I cannot believe is that she used charm on my I don't understand it quite well but when I heard about it, it felt like I was being controlled or hypnotized. "I..." I look out the window and the moon is brightly shining "A little walk would be great" I changed my clothes into some new ones throwing the old ones on the floor "I'll just take care of that when I get back" too pissed or tired to even put my own laudry in a laundry box  
I left it lying on the floor. As I walk outside I felt a cold breeze which may have soothe me. I have been walking for hours that it's dawn already "Whoa.. I better go back I'm getting hungry.." having that walk really helped me  
calmed myself right now what Marceline did meant little to me plus I did enjoy it but I just don't like to be under a spell like that again "What the!?" I see the treehouse was on fire _"did I left something turned on?"_ I thought that this may have been my fault but as I saw a figure coming out of the treehouse I began to hide from some bushes not far from where I was standing. "Scorcher!" I yell in a whisper tone then I really did try to hide that guys is nuts even Ice King couldn't hurt him. When he flied away I started to sneak my way into the Candy Kingdom if someone could see me he might attack again and this time at the Candy Kingdom.

"Princess!" someone is banging on Princess Bubblegum's door "Princess!" this caused the Bubblegum to steam a little, as she wakes up she realized it was already 9:00 am "Ah.." she said thinking that they may be panicking cause she's late the door was opened without her authorization it was Peppermint Butler "Hey!" she said getting angry at the little candy servant "Princess! Finn is dead!" her eyes widened "Oh no..."

"I see..." she's talking to some candy people who happened to pass by the treehouse  
"Captain Banana Guard.." she calls for Root Beer Guy "Get me a team of banana guards and send a messenger at Marceline's house" as she pass down the letter she just finished writing "Yes Princess" RBG bows down as he leave about to do the task he was ordered to. "Where are you going Princess?" ask by Peppermint as Bubblegum leaves the throne room "I'm gonna go to her room."

"Are you awake?" as Bubblegum enters the room "Yes... why are you here?" it was kinda awkward for the two of them to be all alone in a room, they have never talk before in private or a simple chat between them so a approaching Bubblegum was kinda suspicious for Flame Princess "Well.. how do I say this.." Flame Princess suddenly thinks that something may have happened it's written all over Bubblegum's face "What is...it?" she said  
"We believe Finn is dead.." her eyes widened as her heart almost stops from beating "the treehouse was burned to the ground we still have no confirmation about him being alive or dead but I believe he's been assassinated"  
Bubblegum said "Finn is not the type of person who's careless to let something like that to happen and if something did happened he'd be here telling me about it." she added "I'm going to check the treehouse" Flame Princess said, Bubblegum smiles "Okay let's go together"

**Marceline POV**

I was sleeping until someone banging on my door woke me up "I'm coming!" I yelled as I float my way down to the door "Yeah what is it?" it was a candy person "Message from the Princess" then he just leaves  
"Why would Bonnibel send me a-" I quickly put on my hat and gloves and rush towards the treehouse  
_"Finn! please be okay!"_

* * *

Flame Princess and Bubblegum arrived at the scene as well as the banana guards and the captain himself.  
"What do you see Root Beer Guy?" as he checks out the treehouse which was nothing more but ashes.  
"Yes I believe it's an assassination attempt but it's more than that." RBG said "What do you mean?" Bubblegum replies "Well if he wants him dead a simple fire could kill him but this, he wanted him exterminated as if it was a personal vendetta" RBG explains as he picks up a burned bear hoodie and gives it to Bubblegum "I guess when the fire started it was all that has escaped the fires" he added, Flame Princess started to cry falling down in her knees, Bubblegum gives her a small hug as she sees Marceline coming who was also now in tears.  
The three girls hug each other trying to comfort one another about their fallen hero.

"Ugh..ack... dammit! Finally! haha!" Finn said as he just finishes climbing the castle of the Candy Kingdom  
"Bubblegum? I mean umm... Princess?" he said "She's in the lab but I can't anyone see me.. tch.. guess I'm staying here for now.." he sits behind the desk in Bonnibel's room *yawns* "I'll just sleep a little..."

**Princess Bubblegum POV**

I did my best not to cry but I just can't hold it in anymore as we three hugged each other "Finn... finn was" I couldn't find my words "We know Bonnie..." Marceline said as she hug both me and Flame Princess tighter.  
After that I told my guards to be more alert I didn't told them about Finn just yet or anyone else it would cause panick and it would cause chaos. When the three of us had dinner together no one spoke a word all we did was  
looked at each other and a simple nod "Bonnie can I stay here just for tonight.. I don't know if I can sleep alone"  
Marceline said "Okay we'll all sleep together at Flame Princess's room , she smiles and heads for the room.  
Before taking a bath I take a look at them to see if they are doing okay, Flame Princess is still crying while Marceline tries her best to comfort her then she saw me "I'll just go take a quick bath" I said as Marceline nods I left the room and head to mine. I was deep in my thoughts while I enter my room and got in the bath, I never thought that, that would be the last time we saw Finn angry at us. I leave the bathroom nude as I start changing my clothes but I got startled by someone snoring in my room I turn around and gasp seeing Finn at my room sleeping, I slap myself hard in the face "I'm not dreaming am I?" the slap in my face causes Finn to wake up  
"Princess... *yawns* where have you been?" I just run towards him and gave him a hug tears of joy falls from my eyes "Um... Princess..." "just Bonnie, just call me Bonnie from now on." he scratches his head and looks away from me and swallowed hard "Um... Bo-bonnie..." he points at me breast which were touching his chest I only got to wore my panties when I saw him. I slap him in the face and gives him another tight hug I didn't care if he's seeing me nude I'm just happy that he's alive.  
After I changed my clothes "I see.." Finn said as I finished explaning everything "this could work for us" he said  
I nod at him, "Well princess I better go get some rest too" he said, he was about to leave the room when I drag him from behind and pushed him on my bed "Dummy! Nobody must see you alive.." he tries to stand again but I just push him again "Then where will I sleep?" he ask "Here..." I gave him a devious smile.

* * *

_**Okay! tell me how you guys like this one ! :3 **_  
_**As promised to Maddy here is the Bubblegum and Finn scene XD**_  
_**Like always reviews , suggestions and ideas are always welcome! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Preparation

_**It's funny to see a person desperate to clean up his mess...**_

* * *

**Finn POV**

'Tis a cold night as I lay beside Princess Bubblegum who's already asleep, _"I almost died today.." _I thought that if  
it wasn't for what Marceline did to me I wouldn't have gotten out of the treehouse or what's worst is that  
both she and Bubblegum might have been hurt or dead. I stand up and walk towards the window looking at the  
bright moon, it was beautiful as the cold breeze hits me it was very soothing. I took a deep long breath I may  
have returned but the problems are getting worst, I know that the Scorcher still knows that I'm alive but what  
worries me most is Flame King _"That guy is more crazy than the Ice King..." _I put my hand on the window  
as another hand lock with mine "Finn... let's just sleep for now" it was Bubblegum, She said as her other hand  
hugs me "It's all my fault that Ooo's like this.." I realize that without me to keep the bad guys in checked Ooo  
turned around like this "No it's not Finn... It was actually ours.. we didn- I didn't realize how you truly felt"  
she said as her hug got tighter "I think it doesn't matter who's fault it was, We have to fix this mess" I turn around  
and smiled at her as she smiles back _"She's still as beautiful even before I left" _ "I just gotta take a leak" I said as  
she goes back to bed and me entering the bathroom. I just sat there I realize today that I can't be with her or any  
of them, Every moment I have enemies and those guys will stop at nothing to get rid off me.  
After a few moments for myself I return to the room and just stares at her glob knows how long it was  
"Mhhmm? what is it?" "Nothing.." I smile and lay down beside her, She then started to snuggle up on me  
my heart beating so fast , my brain about to reach a meltdown, I was in a bliss by that simple touch she gave me  
it was everything to me. I care not if the lich will show up right now I feel like I can take on anyone.  
Then reality hit me again _"What if I'm unable to protect her?" _ I took a deep breathe quitely I don't want  
her to worry too much as I carry a burden no one else can... even I..

**Marceline POV**

"ow..ow...ow... OW!" I woke up screaming as the sunlight hits me "WHAT'S WRONG!?" Flame Princess  
also startled took a fighting stance "Are you okay Marceline" She said realizing that it was just me who screamed  
"Tch... Glob I forgot this wasn't my house" I closed all the curtains and turn on a dim light. She giggling at me  
at first it was annoying but I saw how I looked like forgetting where did I stay for the night, I laugh as her giggling  
also turned to laughter "Where's Bonnibel?" Flame Princess scrathes her head "Who now?" "I mean Bubblegum"  
I forgot she and Bonnie never got to hang out once. "I waited for her all night but she didn't came.." Flame  
Princess said as she yawns a little "*sighs* Bonnie... Well I'm gonna go get her wanna come?" I said  
"But she said never to leave this room without her or Cinnamon Bun or..." "Finn.." I said  
"Anyway just relax you're in the company of the Vampire Queen plus your strength may have returned"  
"Okay staying in this room is boring anyway..." with that we both head to Bonnibel's laboratory knowing her  
she's bound to be there. "Bonnie.." I opened the doors to her lab but both to our surprise she wasn't there.  
_"Knowing her she must have tried to experiment a potion that could revive or returned Finn.. but she's not here"_  
"Maybe she's in her room?" Flame Princess said "Nah..." I quickly replied "It's still worth a shot" she insist  
"Fine.. come on.." I led her to Bonnibel's room as I opened the door "See she's not he-" Our eyes widened  
as we saw Bonnibel stroking Finn's hair while he's sleeping.. It took a while but she finally noticed us.  
She run towards us and pull us into her room then quickly locking the doors, then she pulled both our faces into  
hers it was inches away "No one will know Finn is alive... That assassin may strike again" she whispers at us  
while giving a serious look _"Boy... she sure isn't playing around this time.." _ We heard Finn groaning as he starts to  
wake up. Then both of them explained why Finn is alive and what happened entirely.  
"Last question..." I said "Go ahead" they both said "Why did you sleep at Bonnie's bed? huh Finn?" I saw him  
and Bonnie blushing while trying to find a correct answer, But I didn't let them I pressured them some more  
I came face to face with Finn "You like candy Finn? huh? like it sweet?" his face trying to away from mine  
"I-it's not like that..." "uh-huh.." Flame Princess joins in, I kinda admit it was really fun teasing the two of them.  
"Wh-what d-do we do now?" Bonnibel trying to change the subject.  
Bubblegum led us into a secret room as soon Cinnamon Bun and some weird guy in a cloak came in.  
"What's up Rattleballs" Finn said _"Hmm friend of his.."_ "Okay we are here to discuss what are our plans..."  
Finn put both is hands on the table "Flame King expects you guys to play defense" as both Rattleball and  
Cinnamon Bun nods "So are plan is to pressure him.. we keep on attacking forcing him to make mistakes" Finn  
said "It would also be to our advantage if we could somehow delay his army if he's planning to attack"  
"Correct that's why we will fight a war with three fronts.." Finn said _"Wow the kid who always wants adventure _  
_now all grown up and responsible.. I'm liking him more and more.."_ I felt a hand on my forehead  
"Are you okay Marceline?" Flame Princess said, "Your face is really red" she added "Uh.. it's nothing..." I said  
while everyone in the room now staring at me "Marcy if you're not fee-" "No Finn I'm fine... really.." I said.

**Flame Princess **

As our meeting continue they began to revised their plans Rattleballs with destroying the supplies for his  
advancing or will advance army, Cinnamon Bun leading the Banana guards or even an entire army from Ooo's  
each kingdom should they accept our help and send us some soldiers and Finn assassinating the Flame King.  
Even I agreed that my father won't be at the frontline since he's a coward, sure he's strong and capable of  
handling himself but even with that he's still scared and will only think of himself like he always had.  
"Finn, Jake won't be here Lady and his kids are on a vacation with him I doubt he even knows you've comeback"  
Bubblegum said "nah it's cool I can handle myself" What worries me is not Finn fighting my father I know he  
could defeat him but those firewolves that they've trained they can smell and hear you a thousand times better  
than a normal wolf. As the meeting came to an end they all agreed to execute their plans immediately  
"Finn..." I whisper as he was about to go out "Hmm? Oh.. What's up FP?" he said, I grab his hands with both of  
mine "B...be careful..." I kissed him on the cheek but he's acting like it was nothing "Don't worry I got this"  
he said while smiling but I know it was fake... something is wrong... _"Just be careful Finn.."_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bubblegum ask Finn as he ready himself on his mission "Yeah.."  
"Remember should you be able to succeed Flame Princess can quickly finish his father's allies easily" CB said  
"And you too CB should I fail.._ "Which I really hope will not happen" _You should be ready too" Finn said while laughing then he starts walking towards the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

_**I know late update I'm sorry :(**_  
_**Anyway "ENJOY!" don't forget to leave a review after this and tell me you opinion :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Motives ,Truce & Betrayed!

_**Hello guys! Anyone watching Black Bullet (Anime) ? Episode 4 was really sad it almost made me cry...**_  
_**well I did cry... Anyway here is another Chapter, sorry for the late updates on my stories, summer made me really**_  
_**busy enjoying the 'Outside World' :)**_

* * *

"This sucks..." said Finn, while travelling towards the Fire Kingdom. He has to go back to that place but this time  
everyone in the kingdom wants to kill him.

"Can't back down now..." he said while kicking some rocks along the way. Soon he took a break in a hilltop, sitting there and letting the warm summer breeze hit him. Then he thought of how everything changed during  
those years that he was gone _"What could have happened if I stayed, would Ooo be better or worst?" _ as he stares upon the blue sky. Then a sudden thought about what happened between him and a certain vampire came up.

_"What am I thinking? Stop it! Finn... stop it!" _as he blushed, remembering the feeling and the sight of what they did together, not wanting to admit it but he really did liked how he had gone to Tier 15 with her.

After a quick rest he started to travel again towards the Fire Kingdom while he thinks of a plan.  
"Man.. How am I going to assassinate Flame King if those firewolves are all around the kingdom" Finn felt something cold in his spine as he thought of being a lunch for the ever hungry firewolves.

* * *

"Set it there!" A certain candy person said, as he now commands the entire troops of the Candy Kingdom and the  
tanks that have just arrive from the Slime Kingdom.

"Slime Princess, Thank you for your help" Bubblegum said, as she , Flame Princess and Marceline approaches the slimy girl.

"Not a problem" she said smiling "Finn helped me when I needed him, I'll help him when he needs me" Slime Princess blushes thinking of Finn.

The three girls knew she's gonna keep on talking about Finn and they don't want another rival specially one that is made of 'Slime'.

"Okay..." said Marceline " Let's go get something to eat?" she added, pushing Slime Princess somewhat forcefully, Bubblegum and Flame Princess just giggled. They knew that each one of them loved Finn but they're not about to add more girls to his life, so a momentary truce was needed.

* * *

"Just as suspected" Rattleball recently arrived at an area not far from the Fire Kingdom. Deep in a rocky mountain  
a camp was established specifically for fire elementals.

"This men are just plain stupid" Rattleballs said, as he looks above and saw a waterfall that's no longer functioning. As small droplets of water still drops from it he can see that the reason the falls was no longer letting water fall was because it's been blocked by those Fire elementals.

Thinking about wether this is a trap or not. _"They could have just changed site, or maybe this is the deception.."_  
He thought that this may be a trap , or seeing at how a waterfalls is here they wouldn't search here.  
or maybe they were just really dumb. "Well I still have to do my job" he said as he started his way towards the top of the waterfall.

* * *

"Are you kidding me? as if the wolves aren't enough.." Finn said, annoyed at how there were so many guards that sneaking through would be nearly...no really impossible. This was a real head ache for Finn, guards , firewolves , more guards. But still he has to do his job or else war might really break out.

He had spent already almost two hours just thinking on how to get in or simply pass by that level of security.  
"Psst..." Finn hears someone calling him, "Psst..." again the voice can be heard but the person can't be seen.  
"Down here.." said the voice, Finn looks down to see Flambo smiling at him "Finally saw me huh?" he said

Finn rubs his head, embarrass a little as he gave a small laugh. "Flambo what are you doing here?" ask the boy.  
"Well.. I'm here to help you.. Fire Princess said to help you sneak in the castle" Flambo said, as he began enchanting something weird "There you go.." the fire elemental said "A flame shield" he added

"Finally! Thank you..." said Finn, patting Flambo on the head "I'm gonna have to thank her when I return."  
"Anyway we cant waste time..." Flambo said "Follow me..." as he jerk his head pointing the way.  
"Where are we?" said Finn "In the Sewers" Flambo replied "Sewers at the Fire Kingdom?" Finn said somehow he begins to become suspicious of Flambo. "Yeah, it's in the early days when rain was feared to fall here.."  
"Makes sense..." Finn said, as the two of them continued to crawl their way inside the kingdom using the sewers system. "Ah.. we are here..." Flambo opens a manhole and exits it hastily.

As Finn tried surface from the tunnels "Flambo wai..." he was stop as hundreds of Fire Kingdom soldiers and Firewolves surrounded him. He begins to search for Flambo only to see the trusted fire elemental smirking at him with pure evil on his face "Get up here punk!" a hand suddenly grabs Finn's head, pulling him out from the sewer and smashing his face on the ground.

* * *

"Thank you very much Princess Bubblegum, unfortunately I have to return and rule my kingdom again.."  
Slime Princess said, as she bows in respect for the pink princess, which Bubblegum thanks her too.

"Finally..." Marceline lets out a deep breath, she was truly full from eating all that strawberries just to distract herself from Slime Princess talking about her life and romance and some point Finn.

There is a sad look within Flame Princess's face, both Marceline and Bubblegum saw this and gave her a hug.  
"I know... we are all worried about him." Bubblegum said "Yeah.." Marceline said also worried at how Finn was doing.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Marceline said

"Not at all.." Flame Princess said letting a faint smile

"Why not just use your powers to retake your kingdom?" the vampire asked "You are the most powerful right?"  
Then Marceline looks at Bonnie who's now also curious.

"They... When they captured me they injected something within me." Flame Princess replied "It was supposed to suppressed my powers permanently" she added "It was another coup attemtpt by my father however this time it was succesful" she said while looking down at the floor on the verge of tears. "It's all my fault" she said.

* * *

Screams of agony and pain can be heard throughout the mountain, as Rattleballs destroyed the dam made by the fire elementals. It poured down in their camping totally destroying every supply and weapons they had including those people around it. Instead of feeling victorious halting the Fire Kingdom's movement he was feeling something else.

"No something's not right..." Rattleball said "It's as if they let their forward base be destroyed easily."  
He begins to think why or what could be their true motives, but nothing came in.  
"Hmm.. Cinnamon Bun is leading the army which means he's totally safe or he's a traitor" Rattleballs suddenly distinguished the thought of Cinammon Bun being a traitor.

"And Finn will head into the Fire Kingdom to..." Rattleballs eyes widened "Oh no!" as he now had a clue as to what may be their true motives are "Finn" he said as he run towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

[In a dungeon within the Fire Kingdom]

A boy was groaning as he wakes up "Where the heck am I?" he started to move but he quickly regrets it as jolts of pain was send to his entire body. "Oh.. yeah..." he suddenly remembered himself being tortured for hours without a stop. "Glad they didn't use fire.. hehe" he laughs desperately.

"I'm so glad you're awake.." Finn suddenly hears a voice and the next thing he knew was a large fist hitting his guts causing him to cough or somehow puke blood "Arghhh..." groaning from the pain that he felt, Finn was mysteriously smiling at the shadow figure in front of him, _"Either the room is dark or my eyes are coverd with blood" _ he thought to himself, the figure approach him slowly and Finn wasn't surprised to see who it was  
"Flame King... you bastard you-" another fist hits Finn on his temple. "Finn, watch your mouth." FK said.

"I am in CONTROL here!" Flame King started punching Finn for no apparent reason, it was just to show that he's in control of everything including his life.

"Fuc...fuck.. off... Flam..Flame King... Flame Princess is gonna stop y-" this time a fist hits his jaws causing him to groan from the pain the he felt, however this time his groan and screams were more quite, he was truly exhausted from the beating that they gave him and was too weak cause by his injuries.

"Who Finn? My daughter?" FK suddenly laughs hysterically, he even lets a small tear from laughing so hard  
"I've taken care of her... she won't be able to use her full powers ever again.." he smiled wickedly at him.  
"Well I'll leave you two now... be nice to each other" again FK laughs as he exited the room and another figure shows up, this time Finn somehow felt scared a little "Scorcher..." the boy said.

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me if you also liked it ;)**_  
_**"Finally an achievement today! Using an Airsoft sniper rifle I've hit a green pea at least 20 feet away!" **_  
_**Enjoy your time reading this :3**_


	10. Chapter 10: Finn

_First of all, I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been enjoying the last days of summer lol and right now it's my father's death anniversary but since I have free time  
__I guess I'll just update :)_

_Thank you so much for the reviews, It's what fuels me to keep on writing. And now the story.  
__

"How are we doing Cinnamon Bun?" said by Flame Princess, who's being accompanied by Princess Bubblegum and Marceline.

"My king" Cinnamon Bun bowing with respect to the three princesses "Everything is ready, if I might ask do we have any word about Finn?" he added

There was a hint of sadness to the three of them, Cinnamon Bun quickly regrets that he even asked a stupid question. But hey it's not really bad to hope even when things are going bad, well in their case too bad.

It's been a week since Finn, the human boy left the Candy Kingdom on a mission to assassinate the Flame King.

During those nights, the three princesses discussed that they.. no all of them should be prepared for the worst. The three of them quietly cried in their beds not letting the other hear their sadness and despair for a certain golden haired boy.

"We... um... I..." Flame Princess couldn't find her words, Princess Bubblegum on the other hand puts a hand on the fiery princess's shoulder and give it a tight grip.

"We should be all prepared" The pink princess said, Marceline on the other hand can't fight back the tears that were dwelling up on her eyes and decided to leave them and head to the castle. Flame Princess was about to follow her but was stop by Bonnibel and shook her head saying 'give her some time alone'

"CB, how's our forces doing?" the pink haired one changing the subject.

"According to our intel we have already outnumbered their forces two to one" scratching his head "and with Slime Kingdom's tanks our victory is ensured"  
The two princesses noticed that Cinnamon Bun was doubting something.

"Well if our victory is ensured why do you look like that?" ask by the pink one.

"These seems too easy, the Fire Kingdom alone declaring war against all of Ooo" pausing for a moment "even the Slims Kingdom could hold them alone" he said

"I... you're right, something is not adding up, sure Fire Kingdom soldiers are fearsome in the battlefield but we have technological superiority" said by Bonnie

"No offence but you're kingdom isn't ready for this kind of warfare" Bonnibel now looking at the fiery princess.

"None taken... it's true to be honest, while some of us can shoot or become giant flaming monster our technology is far behind yours and the others" she said

"Now we have to find his true motives, we march tom-" Princess Bonnibel was cut off by a voice echoing far behind them

"Princess!" It was Rattleballs "I have something urgent to tell you" and with that Flame Princess , Rattleballs and the Bonnibel Bubblegum got to a much more  
private area, leaving Cinnamon Bun to resume his work organizing the army.

Rattleballs explained everything he has deducted thus far. The Fire Kingdom's army being outnumbered, and just by the techs that the two kingdoms have it was the Fire Kingdom losing no matter how you looked at it. Then just then he said the very thing that shocked the two girls.

"He wants Finn" said Rattleballs who was now gritting his teeth "We fell for it... We played right into his hands" he said

"But how would he know we'd send Finn?" Flame Princess asking "Even though he had sneaked his way in before it's not enough to think that we'll send Finn"

"Maybe someone heard us while we were discussing our plans... but who?" Princess Bubblegum was now starting to think there is a rat amongst them.

"Me , Marceline , Flame Princess , Rattleballs , and Cinnamon Bun , were the only person in there? Could they have manage to sneaked in?" the pink one said

"I hate to think about it but I have a huge doubt about Cinnamon Bun" said Rattleballs, Flame Princess was suddenly angered by his words but was stop by Bubblegum before she could even start

"Continue" she said.

"The guy practically betrayed us already... seeing you as a foolish and a incapable ruler, what if he saw it in you too?" Rattleballs narrowed his eyes as he points towards the flame elemental.

Flame Princess tried to say something, opening her mouth a few times but nothing came out. Rattleballs was practically right, after her 'No Lies and No Secret' Law the kingdom became quite and peaceful... well for a short amount of time, until certain people rallied against her in an effort to put a stop on the unfair and somewhat cruel law. But she was naive and hasn't done any action against them or even tried to settle it peacefully. Now that she thought about it, it was a big possibility that CB was part of another coup. But without solid evidence the three of them haven't accused him... yet.

"But what would he gain by attempting to dethrone me?" the flame girl said.

"How about second in ruling all of Ooo? or even it's true ruler should he decide that he can kill Flame King" said Bubblegum.

"Well it's just speculations till now, we can't do anything or even can we believe that CB could do that?" Flame Princess countered still trying to protect the one friend that has been on her side since she has ruled her kingdom.

"Yes... I still believe that CB hasn't gotten that low or did he even got low in the first place" Bubblegum said

"The man is good, but there's nothing wrong in being prepared." he said.

Little did the three know that there's someone listening to their entire conversation "I have to be careful next time" said by whoever was there hiding.

* * *

A boy was groaning as he wakes up, his whole body in chains , ensuring that escape is truly impossible. It has been a week of torture, disgusting food and no bath.

As day passed by, his hope of being freed has lost little by little, the boy didn't knew he was just in there for a week, no for him... It was as if a small amount of eternity with nothing but pain , despair , sorrow , and again pain.

"Ju...jus..just ki.. kill me please" the boy said stuttering, the one who's called the champion and protector of Ooo has been broken. Fear was all in his head , the feeling of being tortured no his body didn't go numb from the pain , he felt it every single time.

"Nyahahah" Flame King laughing, this king has gone beyond crazy. It wasn't pure evil, it's like he's just lost his mind.

'What a foolish king' Scorcher thought, as he stand besides the Flame King with the entire Fire Kingdom's army right behind them.

"Finn... you're going to be part of something beeeeautiful" he said whispering beside Finn's ear, however his eyes was just staring right through him. he was now nothing more than a piece of meat, well that's how he saw Finn.

The boy couldn't even cry anymore an entire week of crying has left him dried on the inside.

"I will kill you personally in front all of Ooo... but first I need you to be of some used for me" he smiled wickedly "Forward!" he yelled as him and his entire battalion march towards the grassland.

'Just you wait... once you become useless to me...' Scorcher thought, well nobody has ever heard him talk 'I'll become king' he paused 'No, a God!'

* * *

Same time in the grass kingdom

"Forward!" Cinnamon Bun yelled, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess , and Sir Rattleballs, were just behind him

As the entire army of both Slime and Candy Kingdom march, what ensured and calmed most of the soldiers down was the superior firepower brought by the Slime Kingdom.

Murmurs and whispers as each soldiers shared their own opinion of what's to come, most of them wondering why Finn hasn't lead the army or why is he not here?

Hours of marching and finally "Over there!" one of the soldiers yelled, since the march was quite and not much of noise except for small talks a single person yelling can get the attention of the whole.

As all of them look at the direction the soldier pointed everyone was shock , some even gasped of the horror that they saw.  
Finn the Human in front of Flame King's army as if he was a flag or a symbol of despair.

The boy covered with his own blood, wounds that some may say won't ever heal.

The very description of hell for them wasn't even close as they saw what Finn has went through.

Princess Bubblegum stood there, her whole body shaking, she wanted to help Finn but the enemy in front of her stood as an obstacle.

'Oh Finn...' was all the princess could say in her mind.

The other two who stood beside the Bonnibel was also shaking but not with fear or sadness, they didn't want to cry.. no they wanted to kill each and everyone of them. Marceline quickly transform into her feral form... this time different the easy going vampire was now scaring each and everyone of her own allies. Her eyes glowed redder than ever before.

Flame King laugh at the reaction of his enemy.

'A stupid plan' Scorcher thought.

However the laugh of the evil king was cut short by a bright glow in front of him.

"Impossible!" he yelled, as he saw her own daughter shine brighter than ever before. As if her fire was now more powerful than ever before.

"You're going to die!" she yelled.

"For Finn!" Cinnamon Bun suddenly ordered the entire army to charge forth.

All of the battle plans that they've drawn was useless as they pour their feeling for the sacrifice of their friend, Finn.

_

_Guess that's about it for now. :)_

_Please don't forget to leave a review ;) _


	11. Chapter 11: Fin for Finn

_So are you guys liking my story so far? I'm truly happy for the reviews that you gave me.  
It warms my heart and keeps me to continue writing.  
_

* * *

Cannons, pain, blood, motionless body, and the earth trembling roar of the soldiers fighting. The boy who was supposed to be the 'hero' watch as his friends died, for him. 'this wasn't supposed to happen..' he thought 'did all of these happened because I left?' as his thoughts run through his mind, the boy watch once more, devoid of emotions, staring right through the field of blood.

"We need to rescue Finn now!" the pink princess yells as she rides on the back of her friend Lady Rainicorn "Before Flame King could get any nasty ideas!" she added, the two girls and Rattleballs nodded and quickly thought of a way to rescue their friend.

Princess Bubblegum descends with her friend "I've calculated every possibilities of this battle and all of them will bring us victory" she said, somehow feeling something was off.

"And?" the raven haired girl said.

"Well... he could kill Finn, And we all know that Finn will sacrifice himself any time for us, especially what happened after James" she said

"Yeah.. and if someone sacrificed their life for him... well he's never gonna get over it." a voice said from behind them

"Jake!" they all said in unison.

Jake was Finn's best buddy, after returning to Ooo with Lady, the two were just in time to join the fight, he was told of everything that's happened when Finn had arrived, Jake was furious at first when he heard what has happened to his little brother. After calming down a lot, the dog said he could turn into a giant and squish the army below. The problem was once more 'Finn' rescuing him won't be that easy if they force Flame King to kill Finn, surely the king will not hesitate after all it was his last line of defense.

"Marcy, you can turn invisible right?" the dog said "Why not just untie him and sneak him back here?" he added, as soon as the dog finish everyone had the expression of 'Oh yeah!' and started asking Marceline different question, and her motives.

"Guys, please..." the raven haired girl plead "First of all.. I don't like that guy" she pointed towards where Finn was and before she could add anything Princess Bubblegum intervenes.

"LIKE!? What's this? isn't saving him more important!?" Bonnibel snapped, Marceline who had a confusing look tried to answer back but failed as the pissed Bonnibel Bubblegum continues her ranting "And if you don't like him... why did you had sex with him!?" that last part definite caught everyone off guard.

"What!?" they've all said, well Jake was the loudest 'My little brother was taken off his innocence and I wasn't even there..' is what the dog thought  
'Wait, why would I be there? I mean didn't know.. or ugh!' the dog's mind run a visualization of him, watching his little brother do his thing with The Vampire Queen. The dog face palm himself and quickly regrets about even having the guts to think about it

"We'll talk about this later" as he points towards Marceline with an aura and a commanding voice of a parent, the vampire nods.

"I'll distract him.. but that's all I could do.. even with Finn and I, that Scorcher is one pain in the ass." the dog said "I'll help you, Jake" Flame Princess joins in as they create a plan to rescue Finn, they all agreed to the plan and before Bubblegum and Marceline took their place...

"How did you know... about what me and Finn had?" the princess of the Candy Kingdom said no words except she replied with a smile, a creepy one, as the raven haired girl saw it she felt something cold run down her spine. but wait that still didn't answer her question

"When we found you out with Finn that morning... you guys did that too!?" yelling at the last part but fortunately for Bonnibel it got no one's attention.

Once more she said no word, but her face says it all. The pink face of the princess turns redder , and that worried Marceline , for the hundreds of years they've known each other she never saw her face blushed like that. Putting that aside she floats her way to the very side of the army, she started to turn invisible and prepares for a quick extraction. Jake together with Bonnibel Bubblegum and Flame Princess charged their way through the opposite side of where Marceline was. Jake turned into a giant dog and stomp the earth with tremendous force, the roar of the soldiers that shook the very ground was nothing to the giant dog.

"Jake, take care of Flame King, me and Flamy here will try to get that Scorcher guy" Bubblegum said

"Flamy? really? are you kidding me?" Flame Princess whispered to Bubblegum

"Don't you like it? Just imagine Finn calling you... _'__Flamy' _" she said with a naughty tone which gave the fire elemental a chill in her bones.

'I'm never gonna get along with these two when it comes to Finn' she thought, giggling as she also imagines Finn calling her cute names.

"Here we go!" the dog jump long enough so that when they land it'll be exactly where Flame King and Scorcher will be.

Jake's body returned to normal and then once more he grew his fist large enough to hit Flame King, everywhere.

"GUH!" Flame King groaned in pain as he was sent back towards the very rear. Flamy and Princess Bubblegum charge towards Scorcher, who even is wearing a tissue all over his body could see his face wearing a smug.

Scorcher's eyes widened as she saw Flame Princess brightly light up. 'Impossible' was all he could think of. He made sure that his idiot of a king locked her powers long enough so that the war could be easily won.

And with that Finn was left alone, no guards and no allies beside him, a certain vampire girl slowly approaches him, not wanting to get anyone caught her.  
Seeing her love, broke her heart, all those wounds, and everything that he had experience was enough for anyone to let out a tear.

'Seems like he's passed out' she said to herself, starting to get rid of Finn's bonds.

Slowly sneaking Finn out of the battlefield, she whistled loud enough for the dog to hear and not anyone else. Once more he turned huge and grab both Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum and puts them on his back, running back to their allies.

"NOOOO!" was a shout that caught the three's attention as they run back towards their friends.

Jake, chuckling realizing their plan worked perfectly. Flame Princess not wanting to look back, looked back, she saw her father trying to catch up to them with great speed. Sure the King wasn't the most powerful but still his powers must not be underestimated.

"Uh-oh" Jake started running faster, everyone stopped fighting and just watched as the king chased down the giant yellow dog, everyone who was unlucky enough got squashed.

"Don't worry, Jake, I got a plan" Bubblegum said, drawing out what somehow looked like a gun, well a injection that looks like a gun.

"Remember when your powers had weaken?" she said looking at Flamy, who nodded in response.

"Well, It's what we used when you were still a kid so your powers won't go destroying anyone" Flame Princess was shocked, well she kinda expected Bubblegum to be more involved. Seeing how she just forced her dad to lock her up clearly wasn't enough.

"Hey, Flame King! You Ass!" Bonnibel yelled, pointed her gun which is loaded by a injection with a weird looking fluid in it. Then 'BANG' a loud noise echoed throughout the field which was 80% quieter than before. Flame King didn't bother to dodge, seeing himself as some sort of god gave him the thought of him being immortal.

"Fools! that wi-" before he could say more, the king fell , 60 feet was the total height of his fall, and without his fire elemental powers to save him, a loud thud was heard. Finally the king is dead...

Ooo's army roared happily as they've won... seeing as how the enemy army cheered the Fire Kingdom army got on their knees and surrendered, peacefully.

Hours after the surrendering of the entire army of the Fire Kingdom, one thing was on everyone's mind... 'Where's Finn..'

"Wow, she really is low" Bubblegum mumbles to herself, enough that the dog and Flamy could hear.

"Lady, please give me a ride.."

"Where?"(the rainycorn said in her un-understandable voice) "To Marceline's.." she said.

[Meanwhile]

The boy groaning in pain, trying to stand up was a decision he quickly regretted, pain was sent all throughout his body.

"Easy there, tiger" a girl's voice said, Finn look up only to see a bountiful breast was right in front of him, And that's when he realized that he was sleeping on Marceline's lap.

"You're like it?" she said teasingly..

Coughing up to regain his composure "Thanks" was all he replied.

"Finn, I wanted to say I'm sorry... I've used charm on you and that wasn't fair. It's just that I... I-" she was cut off by Finn's lips locking into hers.

Moaning from the feeling she got, she replied back with a more vigorous kiss.

"Did you use charm on me this time?" he said, smiling warmly as the vampire girl hugged him tight

"Mar... can't... ouch... breath..." he said, the raven haired girl let go, blushing ,she remembered when she reminded Finn that it's never gonna work for them and she clearly didn't want Finn to go down that road with her. But now things have changed.. she didn't know if t'was because Finn got matured, or handsome? no.. the reason for her was too.. low to fall in love with him.. No.. it was because even after getting hurt so many times... he still returned to Ooo, might not be for her, but that's what she liked about him.. the boy with a hero's..

* * *

"Heart.." in an unknown location, a man was sitting there watching everything, his magic to spy inside Finn's house or anyone kingdom was not allowed. It was one of the things he hated most... what's the point of spying if you can't see the inside.

"Interesting..." he said "He's grown not stronger but more compassionate and more understanding.." the man said, smirking wickedly as he continued to watch the field that Finn had left. 'His powers aren't the heroic type.. his power is to make anyone beside him turn into a real hero...' the man thought for if fighting a hero was bad enough that it could foil his plan, imagine an army of them all with the same heart, the power to protect their love ones is what makes anyone a hero, not titles, not deeds, no.. If you're willing to sacrifice yourself to save the one that you love then that's the true meaning of a hero.

"Soon, boy, we shall meet" 

* * *

"Glad I didn't have to use charm on you.." she said, as she started kissing Finn once more, the boy caressed her body, he wants her..

"Slow down, champ" she said, giggling to herself she started to get rid of her tank top. Finn's red face was enough for Marceline that he's liking what he's seeing.

"Go on, you can touch the-" suddenly before the vampire could finish, the door exploded, revealing three figures, one was small and a little chubby, the other was slim and have a bountiful body, it was the same for the third figure except the only thing that was different was their head, one was clearly wearing a crown, and the other it was as if a huge flame was on her... 'Flames!? Crown!? and that little chubby body!?' didn't took long enough for Finn to realize who was there.

"What did I tell you about not going to Tier..." the dog stopped, seeing how Finn was beside a half naked Marceline "fif...teen..."

"Oh come on... can't you give us more time?" the vampire girl pouted, as she started to wear her clothes.

"And you Finn I expect something better.." that commanding voice was none other than Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum.

"Yeah..." oh and Flame Princess

"But we did it too, remember?" Finn said, innocently, not sure if he was still an innocent young man, or was just messing with Bonnibel

"Wha-" Bonnie, completely caught off guard, couldn't find her words as both Jake and Flamy stared at her, eyes half closed and just nodding at every explanation she made..

"Seriously, I can explain..." she said

"Uh-huh.." a staring Flamy got her to shut up

"And since you've all spend some time with him alone, It's my turn now" she said, grabbing Finn and winking at them goodbye, It was so fast that none of them could respond, they were all left to dust.

"Wha- Wait for us you thief!" the girls said in unison as they tried to catched up with Flamy...

The dog took a deep sigh both with relief and annoyance.

"First, he was all lost for love, none of them ever work out for him, and now, all of them are chasing him.. Seriously bro.. you have it hard."

* * *

**_The End! _**_  
_  
_Well for now at least, I've ended this story but left a mysterious enemy.. so yes that means I'll continue this with a sequel.  
__I'm too busy that I can't update all of them properly, so I'm ending some of them and will wait to finish the others.  
__I hoped you all liked this one! Truly sorry for halting this story. But I promised a sequel and hell there will be!_

_Thanks, for all the reviews it made me very very happy.. :)_


End file.
